Supernatural-Young Winchesters
by magisterio
Summary: This is a story that I have started, not yet completed, that is based on supernatural. It is mainly about Sam and Dean when they were younger, along with a few extra characters! I will try to post new chapters as much as possible. Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think in the comments!
1. Chapter 1

The Parasite

CHAPTER 1

"Jamie! Where are you!" I shout as I jump over a log. "Come on Jamie, this isn't funny anymore", I looked around. There was still no sign of Jamie anywhere. I thought back to just 10 minutes ago. I had gotten a text from my boyfriend, Jamie, telling me to meet him in the woods.  
><em> "I'm in the woods. You know where. Come now."<em> I had thought maybe he was in trouble, he was never usually that curt with me, but now I didn't know. Maybe it was all some joke, or someone got a hold of his phone. I looked around the woods one more time, trying to see through the dense canopy of moss and trees, I started to turn around. I'd stop by his house and check up on him. I hadn't even taken a step when I heard something move behind me. I whipped my head around, prepared to fight and then I relaxed. It was just Jamie. "Hey", I said, "I was wondering where you were." I started to walk towards him. "Stop!" He shouts, holding up his hand. "Aria, run, run away. Go back to your house and lock the doors, the windows, everything." I stared at him, wondering what was wrong. He looked like he was in pain. His head was jerking constantly. I wanted to go over to him but something was telling me not to. "What's wrong Jamie?" I ask him cautiously, taking a baby step forwards. "Don't come any closer! I don't know how much longer I can fight him off for. Aria, you need to go. Now!" Just as he screamed that last word, 'Now!', he started shaking, he let back his head and screamed. I stood there, terrified, unable to move. Then Jamie's eyes go white, completely white. He straightened up his back, cracked his neck and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at me. Suddenly, I knew that this wasn't Jamie. He looks exactly like Jamie though. He has the blonde, tousled hair, strong build and long face but this wasn't Jamie. His eyes flick back to the pale, sky blue they've always been but I'm not fooled. "Why hello Aria. Little Jamie's been talking about you", the thing inside Jamie said. "Who-Who are you?" I ask. I could hear the terror in my voice and willed it away. "Aria", he said in a condescending tone, "Don't you recognize your own boyfriend? It's me, Jamie." He starts walking towards me, arms outstretched, as though he was asking for a hug. "You're not Jamie", I said, boldly. I realized that my hands were shaking and I hid them behind my back. "Very clever. He said you were clever. Well you're right Aria. I am not your little Jamie. I am Lucifer. Or Morning Star if you prefer." He smiled at me and took another step forwards. "You're a demon", I say. I didn't want to believe it but somehow I knew it was true. There were demons. Wow. I had always believed in the supernatural but I never actually thought something like this could happen. Does this mean that there are angels too? Would they be able to save me? I said a silent prayer for their help. "Hah! A demon, me? You do me a great injustice child. I am far more powerful than any demon you could ever imagine. I am the father of all demons. I created Hell!" He was grinning at me and I was terrified. I knew right then and there that my life was over. I accepted my fate. Maybe some god somewhere would take pity on my soul and I would be happy for eternity. I couldn't help it though, I ran. I heard Lucifer behind me, screaming, "I love a chase". It was only seconds later and he was on me. He knocked me to the ground and then started hitting me. I felt every blow. Every punch to my face, every kick to my cheek. I felt the warm blood pouring out of my body. I knew I was going to die. I stopped fighting and, thankfully, went unconscious.

I woke up in a white room, lying on an uncomfortable mattress, listening to a machine beep every second. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down gently. "Sshh. You need to sleep honey", it was my mother. I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up. I was so tired, but I had to know what happened. "Where am I?" I ask groggily, looking over at my mother. She looks tired, her eyes are puffy, as though she'd just been crying. "Where's Jamie?" "Oh, honey", she says sweetly, "you're in the hospital and Jamie," she hesitates, "Jamie's dead", she says after a few seconds. "What?" I say, trying to sit up again. "Please, just lie down and go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning". She gets me to lie down and she tucks the blankets around me. "But…but", I try to speak. "Sssshhhh, go back to sleep", she starts petting my head. As much as I fight it, exhaustion takes over and before I know it, the world is black again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Aria!" I spin around at the voice. I'm still a bit jumpy after the attack. I found out from my mother, when I eventually woke up, that I had been in a coma for a week. When I asked about Jamie, she told me that he attacked me but that I must have gotten a hold of his knife and I stabbed him with it. She told me that his family weren't pressing charges and that the case had been dismissed as self-defence with the police. I had tried to tell her that I didn't kill him. That I didn't have a knife, that Jamie didn't have a knife. She didn't believe me though. When I tried to tell her about the demon, about Lucifer, she sent me to a psychologist, who ruled it up to PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. My mother seemed happy with that and ended the sessions. I stopped talking about demons and about Jamie, around her anyway and she's acted like nothings wrong.

"Hey", I replied, looking straight at my best friend, Sophie. "Where'd you go just now? I've been standing here for at least 5 minutes", she sounds annoyed but I know she doesn't mean it. "Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." I look across the road, at the playground. I look back at Sophie and she's staring straight at me with a look of worry and knowing in her eyes. Sophie is the only person I've told and had believed about what really happened that night. About how Jamie's eyes had gone white and about how I hadn't killed him. No one else had believed me, my own parents had wanted to send me off to a mental hospital. Only Sophie had believed me. "So… Any idea on who could have killed him yet?" Sophie seems to ask me this every time we meet. I know that she's just curious and wants to know what happened but it's getting a bit annoying. I'm tired of having to tell her the same thing over and over again. But I do, because I don't want to be left all alone. No one but believes me and it's like I'm poisonous at school. No one speaks to me anymore. So, I say the same think I say every day: "No, still no idea." Normally, she just accepts it and doesn't bring it up again until the next day. This time though, she challenges me. "Really? You can't think of anyone? Anyone at all?" She stares at me until I squirm. "No. I already told you, I have no idea. Please stop asking me. I don't want to talk about it right now." "That's your problem though, isn't it Aria? You never want to talk about it, you never want to even think about it." She says all of this with a twinge of disgust in her voice. I look at my friend, wondering how she could say all of these things to me. She looks the same, 5 foot, short blonde hair, small heart shaped face and sky blue eyes. She turns away and starts walking in the opposite direction. "Sophie!" I call after her. She turns around and then strides towards me, grabs my hands and says, in a deadly tone, "Just stop wasting my time Aria, stop wasting everyone's time." Her eyes flash a horrible white and I gasp. I recoil from her touch and stumble backwards, blinking rapidly. She smirks and turns away. I stand there in shock, knowing that Lucifer is inside my best friend, the only person who believed me. I look back towards the playground, suddenly envious of the children playing. I'm just about to continue on my way home when I see someone resting on a tree trunk, one leg propped up. I realise that it's a boy, about my age, with a black hood hiding his face in the shadows. I turned around and walked home with my mind racing about demons, possession, everything. When I make it home, I dash up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grab my laptop, sit on the bed and type in one word: Demons. Hundreds of links come up. From things I already know, to things I'm terrified to look at. I click into a chat room and post what happened to me. I look out my window as I wait for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We have a massive oak tree out our back garden. One of the branches comes right up to my window. Just a few feet over, it connects to the tree in a slope. I've always thought it looked so comfortable. One time, I tried to climb across it but the mum caught me just as I had 1 foot out the window. I haven't tried since. Now though, for all I know, my whole family could be made up of Demons, just like Sophie and Jamie. I walk over to my window and open it as wide as I can. I stretch my leg and touch the thickest part of the branch with my foot. I grab the branch swaying above my head and swing myself forwards. I straighten myself and go to the curved part of the tree. I sink down slowly and rest my back on the trunk. My back fits perfectly. I close my eyes and try to rest for a moment. I thought I was only asleep for a few minutes but when I open my eyes after being woken by a 'ping' coming from my bedroom, it's dark out. I lift my head and have to stop for a few seconds to stretch my neck. I stand, walk a few steps, and hurl myself into my window. I walk over to my laptop and check the time. 7 o'clock. My parents should be home in about an hour. I check the chat room certain that was what the ping was from. I have one new message.  
><em>'I know a lot about this stuff.<em>_  
><em>_Meet me at the playground, 7:30 PM.__  
><em>_Tonight."__  
><em>I check the time again. 7:15 PM. Should I go? I read about all of those warnings not to meet anyone online but this is different. This could give me answers I desperately need. I'll take something to protect me. That'll be okay. I get changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I go downstairs and grab the biggest knife I can find and hide it in my coat pocket. I leave a note for my mum telling her I'll be home soon. I go out the door and walked to the playground. It's a five minutes' walk from my house so I feel safe. Or as safe as I can be. When I reach the playground I take a look around. The woods are to the left of the park and the main road, along with a line of houses, is to the right. I sit on the swings, right in the middle of the two. I look around again and my gaze stops on a figure clad in black. With a start, I realise it's the same person I saw earlier that day. He starts walking towards me. I tense up and then force myself to calm down. I try to control my heart rate which must be racing. As he steps closer, I get a better look at him. His hair is a midnight black, his eyes a deep blue. He has an incredibly strong jawline and cheekbones that could cut glass. His build is rigid and strong. He is a few inches taller than me but I don't mind.  
>"Hi", he says, stretching out his hand. I take it.<br>"Hi", I say trying to keep my voice steady.  
>"My name is Dean." He says while smiling. "What's yours?"<br>"Aria", I say, looking straight into his eyes, trying my best not to break contact.  
>"So", he sits down on the swing next to me. "Tell me everything." I start talking, thinking I would tell him the basics, just what he needed to know, but before I know it, I've told him everything. I tell them about Jamie, how we met and so on. How long I'd known him and how I felt when he tried to kill me. All the while, he just sat there, looking at me and listening, with what appears to be his full attention. I tell him about the attack and how I know I didn't kill him. I tell him about what the past few months have felt like and finally, about Sophie. When I finish, I look up at him. He still staring at me, but with a bemused look on his face. "What?" I ask him, suddenly angry. "What is so funny?"<br>"Well grasshopper, you obviously haven't done your research because if you had, then you would know that your friends aren't demons themselves, they were or are being possessed by demons". I look at him for what feels like an eternity. Finally, thoughts begin to form in my head.  
>"Explain." I say to him, needing to know more.<br>"Okay, so you know about demons?" He asks me, leaning forward in his swing.  
>"I don't really know a lot about them. I just believe that the supernatural exist", I confess to him.<br>"Well that's a start. There are these things called demons. I hunt them, I kill them, they go to hell for a while and then come back for me to kill them all over again. Now, demons don't have bodies. They are, effectively, spirits. They possess humans so that they can, well, kill people. Cause hell on earth. That sort of stuff."  
>"And you hunt these things?" I ask him, wondering how any of this could be true.<br>"Among other things", he replies.  
>"What are the <em>other<em> things?" I ask him, my eyebrows knotting in confusion.  
>"You know, ghosts, shapeshifters, pagan gods, vampires and witches. Stuff like that." I look at him while I process everything he just said. "Okay", I finally say. "Anything else?"<br>"Yes actually." He says, casting his eyes down, hunching his shoulders. I sit up straight, alert. I had expected him to laugh and say that was enough for the day.  
>"You're right, you didn't kill Jamie." I stare at his hunched shoulders<br>"How–how would you know that?" I ask him, scared of the answer because I think I know what he's going to say. He sits up straight and looks into my eyes.  
>"I know that you didn't kill Jamie, because I did."<br>I sit back and exhale heavily through my mouth. I start swinging gently, just enough so that my feet are grazing the ground. I stop after a few moments and look at Dean. He's staring at the ground, his face crestfallen.  
>"It's okay, I understand", I say, touching his shoulder. "You had no choice. If it wasn't for you, I probably be dead right now."<br>He lifts his head. "Really?" He asks me tentatively.  
>"Yeah", I say, "you had no choice." And I suddenly know that he didn't have a choice. If he hadn't killed Jamie, then both he and I would be dead right now. "I would've done the same thing if I had the same advantage you did."<br>"Advantage?" He asks, sounding confused. I look over at him. His forehead is creased.  
>"Well, you had the knife, and you were prepared for what was about to happen." I explain it to him, surprised at how calm I both feel and sound. "Oh, well I guess it's a slight advantage, but not a big one", he replies, relaxing into his swing. "Well it is to me. If I had of known what was happening, I might have been able to handle it better", I look at the ground, digging my feet into the gravel.<br>"Hey", he puts his hand on my back. "You can't beat yourself up about that, you had no way of knowing. Just be grateful that it's gone now. It can't hurt you again". He takes his hand away when my head shoots up. I wrinkle up my forehead. "What do you mean it's gone? Dean, that same demon went into Sophie just a few hours ago." I look at him in confusion. "What? Aria, I killed that demon, remember? It was in Jamie and I stabbed it with a special knife, the only knife in the world that can kill a demon. That demon is gone Aria." "Are you sure about that?" I ask him. "I would have thought that it would take more than a knife to kill Lucifer." When I say his name, Dean jumps. "What?" he asks me. "You never said it was Lucifer. I thought it was just some random demon. Oh no." He runs a hand through his hair. "Aria this is bad, this is very, very bad." "Why? Can't you just do something and kill him?" I ask him, hoping it would be that simple. "No Aria, this is Lucifer we're talking about. The devil. None of us hunters have found something strong enough to kill him yet. Aria, he was released last year, and since then, anyone who's gotten close enough has tried everything possible to kill him but so far, no luck. Aria," He glances at me with a look of sorrow in his eyes, "The apocalypse has started." "Wait a minute, what? You're expecting me to believe that I'm living in a world where the apocalypse has started? How is that even possible? Shouldn't we all have been killed by now if that was true?" I know that I'm asking far too many questions and that Dean doesn't have all of the answers but what does he think will happen if he just tells me that the apocalypse has started? That I'll just accept it? "I know, it's hard to believe but it's real, and it's happening. You're right, the world should be gone by now, but Lucifer wants to cause as much pain and destruction as possible and that takes time." He glances at his watch. "Wow, it's 9 o'clock. You should go home, but I'll be in touch, okay? Keep an eye on that chat room." He starts walking away when I grab his hand and pull him back. "How can I tell?" I ask him, looking at him desperately. "Tell what?" He asks, obviously confused. "How can I tell if someone is being possessed or not?" I explain to him. "Let's see, holy water burns them, they also can't pass through salt so if you surround yourself in a circle of salt, you'll be safe. Here," He reaches into his coat pocket and gives me a piece of paper, "this is a devils trap. Once a demon is inside it, they can't get out. Put one somewhere in your room. Maybe try and hide it under a rug so that they won't see it. Apart from that, there's not much you can do. If someone's acting strange, say 'Deus', the Latin for God, it makes them flinch. I don't know if it works on Lucifer but it might. Holy water. Pour some into your parents' drinks when you go home. It works even better than salt. Are you going to be okay?" He asks me, with a look of worry in his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine", I realize that I'm still holding his hand and quickly let go. He smiles at me. "I'll tell you what, I'll stay in town for a few more days so that we can sort this out. Meet me here, tomorrow morning at say, 10 A.M? Is that too early?" "No, that's fine. Tomorrow morning at 10. I'll be here." 10 AM is actually very early to me but I want to see him again so I'll do it. "See you tomorrow then Aria." He walks away, waving. "See you", I reply, with a short wave.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I walk away from the playground, excited by the thought of Dean and yet, terrified by everything he told me. When I get to my house I reach for the door handle to find that the door is already open. Something's not right. I can feel it in my gut. I walk in anyway and the horror I saw as I walked into the hallway will haunt me for the rest of my life. There are pools of blood everywhere. On the mat, the floor, bloody handprints along the wall. I start to feel sick but push back the sensation. I want to run screaming through the door but I know that I can't. Where would I run to? The town is infested with demons. I keep walking, following the trail of blood that lead to the kitchen. There, I see my mother, lying on the ground, with blood still pouring from a stab wound on her stomach. I crouch down beside her. There are small cuts all over her face and her clothes are ripped. I check her pulse, hoping to find a beat. Nothing. I check to see if she's breathing. Nothing. All I want to do right now is curl down on the floor beside her but I know I can't. If I do, there's no hope for me at all. I wipe away my tears, ready myself and take the knife out of my coat pocket. I go further into the kitchen and there is see my father, hurt in much the same way as my mother. I check for a pulse and a breath. Nothing. I feel my heart drop, my hope die. I want to try and save them, but there's nothing I can do. I know who did it though and I can get my revenge. Lucifer. I can avenge my parents' deaths by killing Lucifer. Dean said that they had tried everything, but I doubt that Lucifer has gone up against a hormonal, grief stricken teenager wanting revenge. I search the house, certain that he's still here. There's no sign of him. I go back downstairs and look at my parents one final time. I look at my Moms long brown hair with grey roots that she constantly dyed, her pale face, now even more pale because of the blood loss. I look at her emerald green eyes for the last and try to count her hundreds of freckles, knowing that it is impossible, but wanting to try on last time. I then go over to my dad and look at his sort, brown-black hair, his pale skin and deep brown eyes. I know this is the last time I will ever see my parents, I won't even be at their funeral. I try my best to take a mental picture of them, burning every last detail of them into my mind but I know it's useless. I don't want to remember them like this anyway. I run upstairs, grab a rucksack and throw in some clothes, toiletries, all of my money and some pictures of us all together. I then go into my parents' bedroom and take all of the money I can find, knowing that they won't need it anymore. I look around my home one more time after I've finished raiding everything and then walk out the front door, closing it tight. I open the door, climb into the drivers' seat and start the car. I call an ambulance on my way and give them the address of my house. I then go to the one motel this town has and knock on every door, looking for Dean. When I eventually find him, I hurl myself into his arms. He sits me down and I tell him everything. He holds me as I cry. I must have fallen asleep on his shoulders because when I wake up, I'm lying in a bed. "You're up", he says, when he sees me sitting up. "Coffee?" He asks me, holding out a cup. "Please", I say, taking the cup from him. "How are you?" He asks me cautiously, sitting down beside me. "I'm…I don't know. I just saw my parents' dead bodies after they were brutally murdered. Probably by Lucifer." I look at him and he casts his eyes down to the greenish brown rug covering his room. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Is there anything I can do?" He asks , looking at me again. "Yes actually, there is." He looks surprised as though he hadn't been expecting that response. "Anything." He says. I hope he means it. "I want to hunt. I want you to take me with you and I want to hunt demons, ghosts, anything that comes our way. I've brought clothes and lots of money. No one will be looking for me. My parents had no siblings and my grandparents are all dead. Lucifer is inside my best friend and my boyfriend is dead as well." I look at him hopefully but with a sense of determination in my stare. I want to show him that I want to do this. That I really, really want to and that it's not some spur of the moment thing. Which it really isn't. I've been thinking about it since he told me about what he did and now, nothings stopping me. I don't have anyone to look after or anyone to depend on. If I stay here, I'd probably be put into foster care. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" He says after studying me for a few minutes. "I am." I say in the most convincing tone I can muster. "You should know that involves a lot of travel. Mostly fast food if we eat at all. Sleeping either in my car or in a motel every night. And it's dangerous. Incredibly so. I knew a lot of people who have died in this line of work." He almost sounds like he's trying to put me off the idea but everything he's just said has made me want to do it more, not less. "I like junk food, I've always wanted to travel, sleeping is not an issue and as for the danger, then I guess you'll just have to teach how to defend myself well enough so that I don't get killed." He stares at me and I stare back at him. "Okay then, we're leaving. Come on." He grabs his bag and stands at the door, waiting for me to come. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously. "Michigan, my brother, Sam, is there and there might be a ghost case down there. Perfect for you seeing as you're just starting out." He smiles at me and beckons me forwards. "Wait a minute, there's a case right here, isn't there? I mean, Lucifer is here, or close by at least." I thought that the whole point of this was to get rid of Lucifer to stop the apocalypse. "That's for another day, when we know how to kill him. There's no point going in blind and just hoping for the best. You'll get yourself killed. I know I don't want that to happen." He smiles at me again. I reach into my pocket and spray him with holy water. "What are you doing!? I'm not a demon!" He sounds baffled. "You can never be too careful." I say to him by way of an explanation, smiling to myself, glad that I could surprise him. "At least you're a fast learner," I hear him mutter under his breath as he closes and locks the door behind me. When I look back though, he's smiling at me. He takes my hand and we walk in silence for a few minutes. He points me to his car, a dark spot in a sea of colour. "What do you think?" he asks, pointing towards it. "I love it", I say, looking at him. I know nothing about cars, all I know is that this one is black and that I like it. He unlocks it and I throw my bag into the back seat and jump in the front. Dean turns on the radio. "You sure about this?" He asks me for what I hope is the last time. "Yes", I say with finality. As he starts the car, I look out the window and, as we stop at a set of traffic lights just outside Sophie's house, I think to myself and also to Lucifer,' _I'll be back. You haven't gotten away with what you've done. I'll be back some day, and I will kill you.'_Just as I think those few words, Sophie appears at her bedroom window. She smiles sickeningly and her eyes flash white. I turn my back on her and face the road ahead. I grasp Dean's hand just as the traffic light turns green and say, "Go".


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the sign we are facing: _'You are now leaving Kansas. Come back soon!'_ I swivel around in my seat and gaze at the spiral at the top of our church until it's out of view. I sigh a bit too loudly and look over at Dean.

"So tell me about your brother", I say to him. Partly because I'm curious and partly because I want a distraction.

"Well, his name's Sam. He's four years younger than me, only fourteen. He's smart. Like college smart. Real strong minded, you know? He argues with our Dad about almost everything. Sometimes he's listened to, sometimes not. You'll like him. He's sweet and he'll look out for you." He looks over at me and grabs my hand again. "We'll both look out for you."

I look into his eyes and smile at him, then face the road again and say, "Wait a minute, you said that your brothers only fourteen. How is that he's in Michigan hunting a ghost? Isn't there an age requirement or….something?"

Dean laughs at my statement. "No Aria, there's no age requirement. It's sort of a family business. Some families have shops, we hunt the supernatural. Hell, I've been hunting since I was 12, maybe even younger. I could definitely fire a gun but the time I was six. I had pretty god aim too, not to brag or anything." He smiles wickedly over in my direction.

"Oh no, you're not the bragging type at all. You're the most modest person I've met." I say in a sarcastic tone but now that I think about it, Dean doesn't seem to be a bragger. He could pretend to be all high and mighty because he knows all of this and yet I'm just starting out, he could have shown off so many times by now, but he hasn't. Before I say all of this, Dean starts talking again.

"Besides, Sammy's not alone. He's with our father. He's probably alone in a motel room now researching the ghost and finding out where the bones are." At my confused expression he continues, "The only sure fire way to get rid of a ghost is to burn its bones. Sometimes it's a little more complicated than that, it could be attached to an object and not the bones but that doesn't happen too often. Anyway, Sammy's isn't usually out in the field. He's more on the sidelines, doing the groundwork, in a motel about a town or two over from where the creature is."

"Hang on, you said that Sam was fourteen right? Does that not make him old enough to hunt? Especially if you've been doing it since you were twelve." This doesn't sound right. How can a father choose between which son he puts in danger? Surely he wants to keep them both safe.

"Yeah well, Sam is different. It's been my job to look after him since he was six months old. I practically raised him. He's had all the training and he's been out on a few jobs so he's well able to protect himself but I guess my Dad and I just aren't ready to put him into danger yet. Not when it can be avoided."

"What happened when Sam was six months old Dean?", I ask him cautiously, nearly afraid of the answer.

Dean sighs and closes his eyes for a split second but then remembers he's driving and opens them again. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say this because I feel it is the polite thing to do. Anyway, it'll probably come out sooner or later.

"No. You should know." He exhales slowly. "On the eve that Sam turned six months old, a demon was in his room. Our mother, sensing that something was wrong went in to check on Sam and she saw the demon, standing over his crib. She rushed forward to attack him, trying to protect her son when he…did something, I don't know what. All I know is that when my Dad ran in, after hearing her scream, she was pinned to the ceiling. He gave me Sam and told me to run outside. Seconds later, my Dad came staggering out, just as the house exploded. We don't know what that demon did to Sam. All we know is that the demon had yellow eyes and that our Dad has been hunting it ever since. Not that he would ever own up to that of course. So, it was left to me to look after Sam. Our Dad was around for a while but then he started going on different jobs, hunting demons. We moved around from town to town, Sam and I changing schools constantly. I had to look after Sammy for as long as a week at a time on my own. So, that's it. That was my childhood, my whole life. Being a Dad to little Sam while ours was away. I didn't mind though. Sam and I had fun most of the time. If anything, it's made us closer than brothers."

I'm lost for words. The fact that something like that could actually happen…I don't even know what to say. What do you say when you're told all of this? "I don't know what to say. It's amazing that you looked after your brother like that for so many years." I don't know what else to say so I look straight ahead.

"Yeah well, I'm over it. I only told you all of that because you asked. You're actually the first person I've told." I can feel him looking at me so I face him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it for a second. "Hey, are you hungry? There's a town just here that I know for a fact makes a great burger. Best in the state, I promise you that."

"For burgers, I'm always hungry."


End file.
